


BruDick: Telephone Soulmates

by nightwingingit



Series: Telephone AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, Telephone Soulmates, maybe in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: The world seemed to have opened up to him, a new light shown in his life.  Little things he didn’t remember could be exciting brought him great joy as Dick showed him what living was again.Then one night, as he lay in bed, he felt his hand tingling and for once, he put it to his ear and listened.Suddenly he could hear a distinctly melodic and enchanting young voice whisper singing a quiet tune.  It was so clear he jumped into a tense sitting position, sure that Dick had snuck into his room.But it wasn’t so, he was alone.Slowly he put his hand back to his ear.It was Dick, Dick was singing himself, and his soulmate, to sleep softly, his voice carrying ever so sweet.





	BruDick: Telephone Soulmates

[This](http://octorabbit.tumblr.com/post/172236847461/inspired-by-some-of-the-comments-in-the-tags-on:) post got me thinking: “red string of fate au where the string can act like a tin can telephone line and you can communicate with your destined soulmate by talking to your hand/keeping your hand to your ear.”

 

\---

 

Dick always talked to his soulmate.  Ever since he first found out about the mysterious string of fate that tied him to his person.

 

As the ones who have experienced it say, using your dominant hand, you just have to speak into your pinky finger, your thumb to your ear, your other fingers curled into your palm like you’re making a telephone and speak to it.

 

Your soulmate will get a tingling feeling in his hand that signals them that their soulmate is trying to speak with them.

 

The soulmates can hear each other and the ones who’ve experienced it say its a sensation most closely resembling when you put a conch to your ear and listen to the ocean.

 

Soulmates who have not found each other yet are more likely to get more muffled and distant sound, you are not able to relegate your location or name through the bond.  Those who have tried say their voices don’t carry at all, as if they’ve said nothing and it weakens the bond, blurring the noise even more, so not many do.

 

On the other hand soulmates that have found each other can carry on clear conversations together, the closer they are, physically and spiritually, the clearer the voice carries.

 

Of course there are exceptions to these rules, like being able to hear each other crystal clear on the other side of the world without knowing each other, or hardly ever being able to hear each other well even after being together for years, but those were rare occurrences.

 

And so ever since Dick was 7 years old and learned about this magical thing he talked to his soulmate.  Nevermind that his soulmate never spoke back to him or that he’d never felt that tingling sensation everyone else knew about.

 

When he asked his mom and dad about it they’d said maybe his soulmate was too young or he wasn’t born yet and that he should be patient with it.

 

Even so Dick had the feeling that they were there, whether they answered or not, and that even if no one answered he would still keep trying.

 

\---

 

As a young boy Bruce had always known about soulbonds.  He’d tried out the bond a few times but it never seemed to work like people said it did.

 

When his parents died, Bruce pushed aside any thoughts of his soulmate, and whether or not he even had one.  Those thoughts of family, of love, of having someone close to him, hurt too much for him to bare and so he buried them deep within himself.

 

It was when he was around 18 that he felt that tingling for the first time.  He felt an urgency to put his hand to his ear and listen but pushed that feeling down.

 

He didn’t have time for this frivolous stuff.  His mission came first, he was going to become a man who could protect the people of Gotham.

 

After the first time though the tingling happened multiple times every day.  He subconsciously rubbed at his palm whenever it happened. Alfred tilting an eyebrow at him in disapproval whenever he dismissed the call.

 

And then he got Dick.  Had seen his parents fall, had seen the boy so hurt, so much like himself.

 

The world seemed to have opened up to him, a new light shown in his life.  Little things he didn’t remember could be exciting brought him great joy as Dick showed him what living was again.

 

Then one night, as he lay in bed, he felt his hand tingling and for once, he put it to his ear and listened.

 

Suddenly he could hear a distinctly melodic and enchanting young voice whisper singing a quiet tune.  It was so clear he jumped into a tense sitting position, sure that Dick had snuck into his room.

 

But it wasn’t so, he was alone.

 

Slowly he put his hand back to his ear.  

 

It was Dick, Dick was singing himself, and his soulmate, to sleep softly, his voice carrying ever so sweet.

 

His stomach dropped.

\---

 

Bruce never listened to it again.

 

Instead he watched as Dick got older.  Dick, the light of his life, grew more and more independent and that fear of losing what he held closest grew tighter and tighter in his chest.

 

Dick had always been too attached to Bruce, or maybe it was that Bruce was too possessive of Dick.  Either way that need for each other, that need to stay together, to… to kiss those sweet lips and touch those strong arms, to wrap himself around that lithe body…

 

Of course he pushed Dick away when he approached him, a hug that lingered too long, a kiss a little more than a peck, and his actions and words only tore them apart more until eventually Dick left him.

 

It was a good thing.

 

At least that was what Bruce told himself.

 

Dick needed to expand his world, and with his friends, of many years, that was ultimately the safest place for him to be if he were not at Bruce’s side.  

 

But to be completely honest Bruce only ever felt so reassured because Dick, no matter how old he grew, continued to speak to him, giving him that tingling sensation that, although Bruce refused to listen to, gave him the sense that Dick was still alive, and that was enough.

 

At least, that’s what he told himself.

 

\---

 

Years later, Dick doesn’t speak to his hand out of the hope that his soulmate will answer him anymore but more out of habit.

 

It was therapeutic in a way, to at least pretend there was someone there, listening to him.

 

That’s why when the mission had gotten hard and had gone on far longer than it should have and days turned into weeks, he didn’t think much of it when he didn’t make a call to his soulmate.

 

But that was when he felt it, that buzzing sensation coursing through his fingers, what must have been his soulbond.

 

Whoever it was they had the worst timing.  Dick was on a plane about to drop out of the sky onto a secret base any moment, even so Dick picked up, putting his hand to his ear.

 

Unable to physically show how completely thrilled he was when he was trying to remain focused on his task.  The rest of the Outsiders gave him passing glances as they put on their parachutes.

 

At first he didn’t hear anything and then a soft and distinct voice came through sending shivers all through his body, “Dick… where are you?”

 

It was Bruce.  BRUCE.

 

“Tell me you’re safe.  Please.” Bruce begged, quiet and desperate.

 

Dick’s mind reeled.  

 

The man that could make him feel so happy and safe in his arms that he could fall asleep in them, and so angry and frustrated that he could scream for hours at him.  The man that pushed away all of his advances, the man that pushed him to leave Gotham, to leave HIM.

 

The man he’d loved and tried so hard again and again to try and forget, the man that meant more to him than anyone or anything else in the entire world.

 

The man that Dick loved.

 

Of course it was, “B?”

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning explanation of Dick and the soulmate bond is the same as the JayDick version. 
> 
> At first I wanted to make this a 'choose your story' type of fic but then I think this way is better if I ever want to expand the story lines further.
> 
> I may continue this story if it you all want me to.


End file.
